In recent years, mobile phones have evolved from a convenient way to make telephone calls to an indispensable data appliance. In addition to allowing a user to make calls, mobile stations such as smart phones allow users to play music, take pictures, make and watch videos, schedule appointments, take notes, edit documents and interact with content on a global information network (e.g. the Internet). Mobile stations have become repositories of many types of information relevant to the lives of their users. Currently, information objects such as items in a contacts database, notes, audio files can be searched based on the name of the object, or text items in or associated with the object that were created by the user.